The invention relates to a musical instrument, particularly a wind instrument.
A known wind instrument comprises a resonator tube having a mouthpiece and a sound exit. The resonator tube is provided with one or more tube segments that bound a continuous column of air between the mouthpiece and the sound exit. At the location of the transitions in between them, the mouthpiece, the sound exit and the tube segments are connected to each other in an airtight manner by soldered joints, slide fits and/or press fits with cork. By blowing air via the mouthpiece into the wind instrument the column of air in the resonator tube can be set into vibration. The column of air set into vibration moves through the resonator tube in the direction of the sound exit and produces a sound at the sound exit. To a certain degree the resonator tube takes over the vibrations of the column of air, which influences the sound. This results in a produced sound comprising a wide spectrum of sound frequencies that are characteristic of the specific wind instrument.
The couplings between the mouthpiece, the sound exit and the tube segments of the resonator tube influence the way in which the resonator tube vibrates along with the vibrating column of air. Couplings such as soldered joints, slide fits and press fits with cork transmit certain frequencies badly or not at all, as a result of which mainly high and low frequencies of the produced sound are lost before they reach the sound exit.
It is an object of the invention to provide a musical instrument with which the produced sounds comprise a wide spectrum of frequencies.